monsterlegendsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/25 September 2016
00:00:15 BowserRDML: !status 00:00:16 R2-Z73: Inicio: 00:00:15 25 September 2016 UTC. Tiempo arrancando: 0 días, 8 horas, 29 minutos y 39 segundos. Última registración del chat fue 0 días, 0 horas, 0 minutos y 39 segundos. 00:00:20 BowserRDML: tenia que hacerlo 00:00:21 BowserRDML: (?) 00:02:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: . 00:02:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !status x3 00:02:15 R2-Z73: Inicio: 00:02:14 25 September 2016 UTC. Tiempo arrancando: 0 días, 8 horas, 31 minutos y 38 segundos. Última registración del chat fue 0 días, 0 horas, 2 minutos y 38 segundos. 00:02:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Se siente bien la verdad .v 00:03:11 BowserRDML: lo mejor es que pika no sospecha 00:03:13 BowserRDML: (? 00:03:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (ewe) (? 00:07:19 /// TakashiFC28 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:07:25 BowserRDML: Hola taka 00:07:45 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola o/ 00:07:54 TakashiFC28: Hola de nuevo a todos! o/ 00:08:02 Cartelstel: Hola o/ 00:08:06 TakashiFC28: Si lograron sus objetivos en el laberinto? 00:08:12 BRAIAN.FINN: Si 00:08:48 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:08:54 BRAIAN.FINN: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Violet#comm-78174 ... 00:08:57 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola suza 00:09:03 TakashiFC28: Hola Suza o/ 00:09:07 Suzaku 13: K onda k pez 00:09:25 BowserRDML: comentario basura 00:09:30 BRAIAN.FINN: Si :v 00:09:50 TakashiFC28: Cual era tu objetivo Finn? 00:09:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Suza. o/ 00:10:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Taka. o/ 00:10:25 BRAIAN.FINN: Blockheart pandalfio y dan 00:11:00 BRAIAN.FINN: Y tmb saque a glitch aunque principalmente fui por esos 3 :v 00:13:06 TakashiFC28: Yo quiero a Glitch :'v 00:14:00 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 00:14:07 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 00:15:54 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 00:16:08 BowserRDML: Holo bran 00:16:17 BranDaniMB: Hi o/ 00:16:19 HumanoidPikachu: holograma de Bran 00:16:22 HumanoidPikachu: (? 00:16:35 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 00:16:42 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 00:16:55 BranDaniMB: Hola a todos o/ 00:17:29 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 00:20:29 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola bran o/ 00:27:45 /// TakashiFC28 ha salido del chat /// 00:28:23 Suzaku 13: Blitz, hagamos una wea :v 00:28:43 Suzaku 13: Haz un equipo de un personaje de pokémon, y yo igual, y jugamos con esos equipos, pero con los ataques que tú quieras xdxd 00:28:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :v? 00:28:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ejemplo? (yaoming) 00:29:07 BowserRDML: mejor jueguense 00:29:09 BowserRDML: un hackmons 00:30:17 Suzaku 13: Usas el equipo de Cynthia(La de DP) y yo el equipo de Diantha 00:30:24 Suzaku 13: (ejemplo xd) 00:31:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Cuando termine de comer. :v 00:32:07 Suzaku 13: O usas el equipo de Gold en el manga(Uno con Typhlosion, Politoed, Togekiss y más wea, hay equipos de personajes del manga que puedes sacar :v 00:32:50 /// Cartelstel ha salido del chat /// 00:33:09 Suzaku 13: Si vas a usar uno que tenga un uber, me dices para hacer uno con uber también (yaoming) 00:34:02 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Me elijo a Mirto. (yaoming) 00:35:26 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Suza, pero los pernajes como el nieto de Mirto no cuentan? :v 00:35:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: personajes* 00:42:03 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 00:42:09 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 00:47:07 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 00:58:24 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 01:04:50 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 01:12:15 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 01:12:21 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 01:12:48 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 01:12:54 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 01:42:14 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 01:47:09 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 01:47:16 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 01:49:25 HumanoidPikachu: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minase_Kirishima-Rei 01:49:27 HumanoidPikachu: ... 01:49:35 HumanoidPikachu: La extraño T_T 01:49:42 BowserRDML: yo tambien 01:50:20 BowserRDML: le dejare algo en su muro 01:51:07 BRAIAN.FINN: Mas o menos hace 20 dias se fue (llorar) 01:54:29 BowserRDML: me gustaria 01:54:33 BowserRDML: hablar don danny 01:54:38 BowserRDML: a ver si la puede conectar 01:54:41 BowserRDML: contactar* 01:55:22 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 01:55:28 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 01:56:25 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 01:56:32 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 01:56:41 /// Chairmander ha entrado al chat. /// 01:57:12 BowserRDML: o/ 01:57:14 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola cadena o/ 01:57:29 Chairmander: casi me das un infarto braian : 01:57:44 Chairmander: algun rufian puso el volumen al maximo y sono el ping :'v.. 01:58:22 BowserRDML: ... 01:58:34 Chairmander: dejame adivinar, morido? (hehehe) 01:59:08 BowserRDML: si 01:59:30 Chairmander: juen te das cuenta que pandalfio es metal (nc) 01:59:53 BRAIAN.FINN: ...Que esperabas :v 02:02:55 Chairmander: bueno , por fin consegui un tipo metal :v no tenia ninguno 02:03:49 BRAIAN.FINN: Aun asi no puedes comprar el templo de metal creo :v 02:04:25 Chairmander: por? 02:04:33 BRAIAN.FINN: A no spera cierto que ss 30+ :v 02:04:46 BRAIAN.FINN: Te confundi con 30- :v 02:04:52 Chairmander: :v.. 02:04:58 Chairmander: le comprare un templo 02:05:45 Chairmander: mejor no, ahorrare y subire el templo de blockheart a lvl 5 02:06:17 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 02:06:23 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 02:06:55 BRAIAN.FINN: Alfin me voy del pokewood :v 02:07:11 Chairmander: K 02:08:51 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:08:58 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 02:09:05 BowserRDML: Hola a los dos 02:09:13 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola sv o/ 02:09:16 Suzaku 13: Esperaba ver esto muerto para ponerme ausente a la velocidad de la luz y que estuviera muerto pero con un usuario más 02:09:24 Chairmander: baia.. en el ataque especial de malair me mencionan ami 02:09:29 Chairmander: y hola varu :V 02:09:38 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 02:09:48 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 02:10:18 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 02:10:31 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 02:10:38 Super Varuna: Hola o/ 02:11:47 Suzaku 13: aloh bous 02:12:44 Super Varuna: Tuvimos mucha actividad (notbad) 02:16:58 BowserRDML: y esto se muere 02:17:18 Super Varuna: Si, como es normalmente :'v 02:17:28 Suzaku 13: .v 02:17:38 Suzaku 13: gracias a mí xd 02:17:59 Suzaku 13: ¡Hora de alimentar monstruos que ni tengo porqué no juego ML! 02:18:40 Super Varuna: :v 02:19:00 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 02:23:57 BowserRDML: xD 02:24:14 BRAIAN.FINN: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Galante250 lel 02:24:15 Suzaku 13: Es más, eso es poco, ¡Puedo hasta más! 02:24:19 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 02:24:25 BowserRDML: khe 02:24:40 BRAIAN.FINN: Bowser o sv al rescate :v 02:24:46 BowserRDML: voy 02:25:22 Super Varuna: Que paso con Galante? :v 02:25:31 Super Varuna: Ano (._.) 02:26:39 Super Varuna: Hay que dejarle adv (serio) 02:27:07 BowserRDML: a un anonimo? 02:27:44 Super Varuna: He visto que le han dejado advs a anonimos :v 02:28:19 BowserRDML: pero no les va llegar notificacion.... 02:28:49 Super Varuna: Ah... Entonces blitz no debio hacer eso :u 02:30:37 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 02:31:30 Super Varuna: :v 02:31:45 /// Chairmander ha salido del chat /// 02:32:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Igual, algun dia la veran. :v 02:32:57 BowserRDML: minase 02:33:03 BowserRDML: ojala vengas algun dia 02:33:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:78176 :'v +10 02:33:47 BowserRDML: si ven a danny 02:33:58 BowserRDML: diganle al men que si puede contactar a minase 02:34:07 BowserRDML: aunque sea para mandarle un saludo 02:35:22 BowserRDML: porque no estuve el dia para despedirme de ella aunque sea... 02:35:24 Super Varuna: Aunque este en fb? :v 02:36:12 BowserRDML: minase se conecta al fb seguido? 02:38:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Segun dijo hace un tiempo, no 02:41:19 BranDaniMB: Lo de Bows x2 02:42:07 Super Varuna: Baia, la letra de bran cambio (notbad) {y} 02:42:09 BranDaniMB: Perdió la contraseña de ese FB según me dijo 02:42:14 BowserRDML: .... 02:42:20 BowserRDML: ayy... 02:42:22 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 02:42:37 BranDaniMB: Entonces alguien tiene el numero Ñv 02:42:46 BranDaniMB: :v * 02:44:14 Super Varuna: Yo solo tengo a Danny (yaoming) 02:47:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: io tengo a todos, menos a Bows. (derp) 02:47:27 BowserRDML: jeje.. 02:49:13 Super Varuna: :v 02:53:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bows 02:53:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Un Metronomo? 02:53:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (idea) 02:53:51 BowserRDML: no puedo 02:53:54 BowserRDML: sorry 02:54:02 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: u.u 02:54:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Creo que ya se usar bien mi equipo OU, voy en una racha de 5. (notbad) 03:11:58 Super Varuna: Tengo que irme o/ 03:12:08 BRAIAN.FINN: Adios sv o/ 03:12:36 BowserRDML: bye 03:12:38 Super Varuna: Adios a todos o/ 03:12:47 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 03:18:03 HumanoidPikachu: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:78176 :'v Bows 03:18:11 HumanoidPikachu: estoy llorando internamente x3 03:18:33 BowserRDML: :c 03:18:55 BranDaniMB: :'v 03:20:00 BranDaniMB: Espero que atienda tu llamado.. 03:20:14 BranDaniMB: Hace cuanto no vemos a Marian 2 semanas? 03:20:19 /// Cartelstel ha entrado al chat. /// 03:20:25 Cartelstel: Hola 03:20:28 BowserRDML: creo que ya un mes.. 03:20:32 BowserRDML: Hola cartel 03:20:33 Cartelstel: k raro que el chat no esta morido . 03:20:34 HumanoidPikachu: 3.5 Semanas 03:20:42 HumanoidPikachu: (serio) 03:20:52 Cartelstel: ha es temprano 03:20:57 BranDaniMB: Eso es mucho (serio) 03:21:04 HumanoidPikachu: son las 12 aquí 03:21:05 HumanoidPikachu: !status 03:21:05 R2-Z73: Inicio: 03:21:05 25 September 2016 UTC. Tiempo arrancando: 0 días, 11 horas, 50 minutos y 29 segundos. Última registración del chat fue 0 días, 0 horas, 21 minutos y 33 segundos. 03:21:07 HumanoidPikachu: lol 03:21:17 Cartelstel: Yo vivo en arg, pero para mi es temprano 03:21:26 HumanoidPikachu: igual. 03:21:31 HumanoidPikachu: Son las 12:21 AM. 03:21:37 Cartelstel: sisi 03:21:58 BranDaniMB: Aqui apenas las 9:20 :v 03:22:13 Cartelstel: amm que raro que pais es ese ? .v 03:22:43 HumanoidPikachu: PR/CR? 03:22:44 HumanoidPikachu: x'd 03:22:45 BowserRDML: bran 03:22:53 BowserRDML: aqui es casi la misma hora 03:22:59 BowserRDML: 9:23 PM 03:23:00 HumanoidPikachu: Lol 03:23:08 BranDaniMB: Bows igual :v 03:23:10 Cartelstel: Yo solo de paises de visitar, Uruguay y brazil :v 03:23:16 Cartelstel: son los unicos que fui :v 03:23:19 BranDaniMB: La redondee :v 03:24:26 Cartelstel: Stoy contento >:v 03:24:48 BowserRDML: when estas contento pero al final pones un pacman enojado 03:24:57 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 03:24:59 BowserRDML: o sea que onda? 03:24:59 Cartelstel: no es pacman enojado .v 03:25:17 Cartelstel: ha nu ma quise hacer el de fiesta xdxdxd 03:25:27 BRAIAN.FINN: Marian en sus contribuciones tiene un comentario del 4 de septiembre creo que esa fue la ultima vez que entro :v 03:25:43 BowserRDML: *inserte este meme aqui https://cdn.meme.am/instances/400x/59794842.jpg * 03:25:49 Cartelstel: <|:v 03:25:52 Cartelstel: guat :v 03:26:03 Cartelstel: <|.v 03:26:58 BranDaniMB: Marian siempre me recordo a Touka :v 03:27:15 BranDaniMB: Le va el personaje .v 03:28:03 HumanoidPikachu: .v 03:28:24 HumanoidPikachu: y ESTO ES (full hd) 03:28:24 BranDaniMB: Alguien ha visto Tokyo ghoul :v ? 03:28:28 BowserRDML: Yo 03:28:34 HumanoidPikachu: yo algo 03:28:37 BowserRDML: todas las 2 temporadas 03:28:40 BowserRDML: menos los OVAS 03:28:58 BranDaniMB: Su personaje se parece no :V ? 03:29:08 BowserRDML: seh 03:29:27 BranDaniMB: Igual de fría :v 03:29:56 BranDaniMB: Pero muy buena persona en el fondo. 03:31:53 HumanoidPikachu: es hora de dormir para R2 03:31:55 HumanoidPikachu: e 03:32:04 HumanoidPikachu: .... no es Kyra. 03:32:09 HumanoidPikachu: _op_e 13:17:16 Cartelstel: que 13:17:19 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: so 13:17:25 Chairmander: (komolozupo) 13:17:38 Chairmander: ocno 13:17:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (kwenmomazo) 13:17:44 Cartelstel: (kemalmomo) 13:17:48 Chairmander: chocalas :v / 13:18:12 Chairmander: (kwenvisto) 13:18:16 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (visto) 13:18:26 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (repoio) 13:18:29 Chairmander: ok cartel :v 13:18:31 Cartelstel: k 13:18:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Repoio.... x'd 13:18:37 Chairmander: la guerra es en 3 horas 13:18:43 Chairmander: ya casi 2 13:18:43 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: io te salvare. (d9) 13:18:44 Cartelstel: y estamos penalizados 13:18:51 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: O bueno... 13:18:55 Cartelstel: no podemos bataiar pormas que no estemos.. 13:18:57 Chairmander: si, pero nos despenalizamos dos horas despues de la guerra 13:19:01 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Varuna te salvará. (d9) (yaoming) 13:19:02 Cartelstel: si no estamos al pricipio 13:19:08 Cartelstel: para poner los monstruos 13:19:13 Cartelstel: no vamos a ir ala guerra 13:19:15 Chairmander: aparecere en el top 3 cuando me despenalizen :v 13:19:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Cadena. 13:19:26 Chairmander: ya que puedo vencer a el top 3, a mas no 13:19:41 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Si estas penalizado, no puedes entrar en una guerra ya inciada cuando se acabe la penalización. :v 13:19:46 Chairmander: K 13:19:53 Chairmander: (wat) 13:20:00 Chairmander: (yaoming) ... 13:20:04 Cartelstel: Iniciaron otra? 13:20:11 Chairmander: no (llorar) 13:20:16 Cartelstel: Vez que no podes, 13:20:26 Chairmander: y todo por irnos de el otro equipo ):v 13:20:31 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y si te vas de una alianza en plena guerra, el juego te penaliza con el tiempo que falta de guerra 13:20:32 Cartelstel: sip, 13:20:36 Chairmander: (incerte momo que tira la mesa) 13:20:38 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Por boluh. :v 13:20:50 Cartelstel: (profesor layton) 13:20:56 Cartelstel: xD 13:21:24 Chairmander: bueno, la proxima si podremos u,u 13:21:25 Cartelstel: y despues 24 hs mas por el dia de ataque .-. 13:21:52 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ezajto 13:22:04 Chairmander: yo podia matar desde el ultimo hasta el 4 y justo estoy penalizado ):v 13:22:23 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Cadena, aun asi no se decide por tu poder a quien ponen primero 13:22:34 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno, si en algo, pero mas que nada en las runas. :v 13:22:54 Cartelstel: yo le ponre runa de velocidad a block 13:23:02 Chairmander: yo le pondre runa de velocidad a glitch, ya que es efectos 13:23:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Aun asi no importa en que puesto estes, excepto si debes atacar a espejo y tu espejo sea dificil 13:23:19 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Yo le pondre una runa de fuerza a Blockheart. n.n 13:23:22 Cartelstel: la runa de volcidad 1 13:23:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Cuando tenga el habitat... y a Blockheart. (yaoming9 13:23:30 Cartelstel: con eso basta no? :v 13:23:34 Chairmander: la verdad gonza, la runa de fuerza para block es mejor :v 13:23:43 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y cuando tenga el templo de runas. (yaoming) x2 13:23:44 Cartelstel: mhhm 13:23:49 Cartelstel: okya la voy a compra 13:24:07 BRAIAN.FINN: Cadena pero si jugas en memu porque no le pones 2 de fuerza y una de velocidad :v 13:24:08 Chairmander: raios.. 13:24:17 Chairmander: por que vale gemas y tengo 40 13:24:19 Cartelstel: salen 500,000 13:24:28 BRAIAN.FINN: Oie khe comprarlas si 13:24:35 BRAIAN.FINN: Pero conseguirlas es facil :v 13:24:40 Cartelstel: gastare 13:24:41 Cartelstel: 5 gemas 13:24:44 Cartelstel: en fuerza 2 13:25:02 Chairmander: quiero tener de una ves por todas el edificio de runas a nivel 2, pero entonces me faltara mucho para mejorar el templo de block :/ 13:25:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Cartel, pon todo en un mismo comentario 13:25:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Vendo a Pandalfio? :v 13:25:28 Cartelstel: Mejora el templo de block 13:25:30 Cartelstel: No. 13:25:36 Chairmander: no, es el epico mas fuerte del juego 13:25:39 Cartelstel: Pork si mejoras el templo de block lo tenes mas lvl 13:25:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: El mas fuerte? 13:25:52 BRAIAN.FINN: Si 13:25:53 Chairmander: si 13:25:57 BRAIAN.FINN: 2980 de fuerza creo :v 13:26:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ah, por stats. :v 13:26:09 Cartelstel: lo adelanto por 13 gemas? tengo 35.. 13:26:14 Chairmander: noo 13:26:18 Cartelstel: por? 13:26:19 Chairmander: no adelantes nada si no es muy importante y urgente 13:26:19 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hazlo 13:26:20 BRAIAN.FINN: Magnetizado grupal Y tiene una grupal de 40 y sangrado (idea) 13:26:31 Cartelstel: Brai adelanto a pandalfio por 13 gemas? 13:26:35 Cartelstel: tengo 35 .. 13:26:36 Chairmander: te dira que no :v 13:26:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: 70 gemas en dos dias jugados papus. (nofake) 13:26:40 Chairmander: y yo tambien 13:26:43 BRAIAN.FINN: No :v 13:26:45 Chairmander: ves :v 13:26:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Traidores. ):v 13:26:55 Cartelstel: pero ske 13:26:58 BRAIAN.FINN: Si tenes a blockheart para khe pandalfio .u 13:27:04 Cartelstel: no puedo esperarlo 13:27:06 Cartelstel: mi equipo sera 13:27:12 Cartelstel: Blockheart pandalfio y dragonian 13:27:12 Chairmander: cuanto falta? 13:27:22 Cartelstel: 1 dia 26m 13:27:26 Chairmander: la unica ves que es medio importante acelerar, es cuando es tu primer legendario :V 13:27:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Mecharasu 13:27:38 Cartelstel: no se pork me pide 13 gemas pero aprovecho 13:27:44 Chairmander: no lo hagas kompa 13:27:54 Cartelstel: pero no me resisto . 13:27:57 Chairmander: ademas no tenes ni habitat de metal :v 13:28:00 Chairmander: y el es de metal 13:28:04 Cartelstel: pero si tinieblas 13:28:07 BRAIAN.FINN: Que nivel cartel 13:28:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ya hazlo, Calderon 4.0. ):v 13:28:24 BRAIAN.FINN: Cartel el templo de metal se compra al lvl 30 ;u 13:28:25 Chairmander: valdria la pena si fuera un legendario :u 13:28:32 Chairmander: si , y sos lvl 20 13:28:33 Cartelstel: Men lo hago 13:28:51 Cartelstel: alguien me dice si hacerlo, lo primero que me digan hago 13:28:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pyrotech 13:28:57 Chairmander: no 13:28:57 BRAIAN.FINN: Hazlo 13:29:04 Chairmander: les gane prros ):v 13:29:06 Cartelstel: Brai lo hago? .v 13:29:08 BRAIAN.FINN: Si quieres tenerlo a nivel 10 (yaoming) 13:29:19 Cartelstel: nececitare templo de metal? 13:29:21 Chairmander: no habia pensado en eso braian 13:29:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hazlo si quieres malgastar gemas. :v 13:29:26 Chairmander: si, necesitaras de metal y de tinieblas 13:29:35 BRAIAN.FINN: Si :v 13:29:37 Chairmander: asi que mejor espera 13:29:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Callisto 13:29:42 Cartelstel: sisierto 13:29:56 Chairmander: un dya + salbado por kdena xdxd 13:30:05 BRAIAN.FINN: Que haces blitz :v? 13:30:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: xPug iPug 13:30:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Debo renombrarlas. :v 13:30:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Xpug Ipug 13:30:30 Chairmander: ah no (genius) 13:30:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y arreglar las fotos. 13:30:47 Cartelstel: vendo a beefcake? 13:30:51 Chairmander: no 13:30:55 Cartelstel: por? 13:30:57 Chairmander: vender monstruos, sea cual sea es inutil 13:30:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y si, quiero ver si un monstruo epico es mas fuerte que Pandalfio. (yaoming) 13:31:18 Chairmander: ya que te dan poco oro 13:31:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Puntos pa' Braian por adivinar. (derp) 13:31:32 Chairmander: por vender a glitch ami me dan solo 1000 :/ 13:31:38 Cartelstel: :V 13:31:49 Chairmander: igual aunque me den oro infinito no lo vendere :v 13:31:49 Cartelstel: blockheart sale mas que glicht .v 13:32:06 BRAIAN.FINN: Por vender cualquier legendario te dan el mismo oro :v 13:32:08 Cartelstel: wo mi block ya colecto 400,000 de oro :v 13:32:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (y) 13:32:31 BRAIAN.FINN: Blitz sabes donde le puedo dar un masaje a mi riolu (derp) 13:33:18 Chairmander: en un sp 13:33:23 Chairmander: spa* 13:33:44 Cartelstel: :v 13:34:02 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Braian, 13:34:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: k 13:34:08 Chairmander: 1.9 de oro mas necesito :v 13:34:11 BRAIAN.FINN: ? 13:34:20 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Eso de los masajes no es de Oro Heartgold? (._.) 13:34:34 BRAIAN.FINN: En n2 esta en ciudad porcelana :v 13:34:41 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: k x2 13:34:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Poss no c 13:34:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: weno si c pro no t voi a dcir 13:34:58 Chairmander: cartel 13:35:01 Cartelstel: k pasa 13:35:03 BRAIAN.FINN: :,v 13:35:08 Chairmander: mañana termina el laberinto videojuegos :'v 13:35:11 Cartelstel: no.. 13:35:14 Cartelstel: pasado 13:35:15 Chairmander: si.. fijate 13:35:19 Cartelstel: faltan 2 dias.. 13:35:24 Chairmander: si, pero en dos dias con 2 horas 13:35:24 Chairmander: asi que un dia 13:35:33 Cartelstel: no.. 13:35:34 Chairmander: con 54 minutos ahora 13:35:39 Cartelstel: ha :( 13:35:41 Chairmander: asi que queda un dia :'v 13:35:45 Cartelstel: un dia y termina 13:35:52 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Zhido 13:35:53 Cartelstel: Bueno 13:35:57 Chairmander: lo bueno, es que habra un nuevo evento, la isla ilusiones (yaranaika) 13:35:58 Cartelstel: los que consegui: 13:36:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Un reto, conseguir a Block en un día. (serio) 13:36:13 Chairmander: yo lo consegui en 5 dias :'v 13:36:19 Cartelstel: Blockheart captain legends pandalfio gedgy 13:36:29 Cartelstel: nada mal v: 13:36:29 BRAIAN.FINN: gedgy (notbad) 13:36:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: 1666 monedas, cuanto es con desscuento? (serio) 13:36:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: O puedo ir a por Super Dan. Emmm 13:36:47 Cartelstel: Oie me equivoque ? 13:36:52 Chairmander: yo todos menos super dan, toy master y arcade, (habria conseguido a super dan pero se resistio ):v) 13:36:52 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Isla Videojuegos/Super Dan 13:36:53 BRAIAN.FINN: Hedgy* 13:36:56 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 13:37:04 Cartelstel: blitz sospecho que no llegaras 13:37:04 Chairmander: es mejor super dan 13:37:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Heidi* 13:37:13 BRAIAN.FINN: Yeidi 13:37:18 Chairmander: jeidi 13:37:19 HumanoidPikachu: !status 13:37:19 R2-Z73: Inicio: 13:37:19 25 September 2016 UTC. Tiempo arrancando: 0 días, 0 horas, 20 minutos y 6 segundos. Última registración del chat fue 0 días, 0 horas, 20 minutos y 3 segundos. 13:37:20 BRAIAN.FINN: jedai :v 13:37:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pika renacio de entre las sombras 13:37:40 Cartelstel: ya tengo 40 gemas prros 13:37:45 Cartelstel: Bv 13:37:54 Chairmander: yo 41 pls :v 13:37:59 Cartelstel: monsterwood? 13:38:01 BRAIAN.FINN: Yo tengo 100 plox Bv 13:38:02 Chairmander: sep 13:38:08 Cartelstel: lo tenes cerrado? 13:38:12 Chairmander: si 13:38:19 Cartelstel: io no hacique te pasare Bv 13:38:20 Chairmander: pero a la mañana lo use por 14 minutos masomenos :V 13:38:47 Cartelstel: da igual .v 13:39:04 Cartelstel: sta la vista bebe Bv 13:39:09 Cartelstel: 42 gemas Bv 13:39:12 Chairmander: K 13:39:23 Chairmander: noow xdxDXd 13:39:37 Cartelstel: chau chau xdxdxd 13:39:47 Cartelstel: a cumplir la tarea de 7 gemas xdxdxd 13:39:57 Chairmander: cumpir tareas (genius) 13:40:08 Chairmander: nadie cumple las tareas (genius) 13:40:14 Cartelstel: io zi .v 13:40:28 Cartelstel: 44 Bv 13:40:39 Chairmander: yo solo las hago cuando tengo 200 y hay un buen monstruo legendario a 225 :v 13:40:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pika 13:40:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Puedo? :v 13:40:54 Cartelstel: No presumo, 13:41:02 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (siclaro) 13:41:03 Cartelstel: solo stoy contento 13:41:13 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y? :v 13:41:29 Cartelstel: Y? que ¿? :v 13:41:34 Chairmander: en ningun momento dijo que presumias, lo decis por que si presumes? :V 13:41:34 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Si te digo que tengo 214 gemas, no seria presumir entonces? :v 13:41:43 Cartelstel: No.. 13:41:48 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno 13:41:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Tengo 214 gemas. :D 13:41:57 Cartelstel: v: 13:42:11 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: a pocas de tener un legendario, esperare la oferta de Caillech o Cavenfish. (ewe) 13:42:24 Chairmander: es diferente por que yo puedo decir que tengo 10 gemas y me decis que presumo. ):v 13:42:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: O Barbatos, VoltaiK... (ewe) 13:42:54 Chairmander: lo probare (idea) 13:42:57 Chairmander: tengo 10 gemas 13:42:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Para empezar a tener una granja de legendarios. (ewe) 13:43:10 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ban. 13:43:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: 3/3 papu por presumir 13:43:20 Chairmander: wut :v 13:43:26 Cartelstel: n.n 13:43:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno, por que soy bueno, te dare 2 advs y no 3. :v 13:44:00 Chairmander: :v .. 13:44:18 Chairmander: gonza mira lo que te mando en MP xD 13:44:22 Cartelstel: ok 13:44:58 Chairmander: que te parecio mi arte :V 13:45:09 Cartelstel: una pabada :v 13:45:17 Chairmander: no entendiste no? :,v 13:45:23 Cartelstel: con el supuesto "Waka" 13:45:26 Cartelstel: No .. 13:45:35 Chairmander: :,v... 13:45:35 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 13:45:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Zelda 13:45:52 Cartelstel: Zelda? 13:45:54 Chairmander: por pacman cuando come bolitas :v y dice waka waka 13:46:00 Cartelstel: : 13:46:01 Cartelstel: :v 13:46:04 Chairmander: this is art ): 13:46:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (kemalmomo) 13:46:07 Chairmander: ):v* 13:46:21 Cartelstel: Y yo cuando como polenta que digo? 13:46:25 Chairmander: le puse :v *** waka waka (mas * pero me dan adv si hago mas :v) 13:46:29 Cartelstel: Cuanta polemica me estoy tragando 13:46:38 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Un momento 13:46:43 BRAIAN.FINN: Blitz encontre un zubat 13:46:52 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Cartel, cuantos asteriscos te puso en MP, Cartel? 13:47:04 Cartelstel: ya te digo 13:47:13 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Braian, dale una campana concha para que aumente su felicidad, el evoluciona con felicidad a Crobat. :v 13:47:17 Cartelstel: me puso 12 13:47:29 BRAIAN.FINN: No tengo una (derp) 13:47:32 Cartelstel: Porque? 13:47:39 Chairmander: pero lo puse en MP por algo, no? :v para no molestar 13:47:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Que estes en MP no significa que pueda romper las reglas 13:47:48 Chairmander: y si lo hubiese echo con mala intencion no les habria dicho que le dije 13:48:09 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ademas, con poner asi ":v ◘ ◘ " ya se entendia el chiste. :v 13:48:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: 1/3 por boluh. (derp) Category:Chat_logs/2016